


Sweet Nothings

by CursedObjects



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Era, Corpse Desecration, Dark Thoughts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Levi Ackerman, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, M/M, Necrophilia, Post-Battle Of Shiganshina Arc, Short One Shot, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Twisted thoughts, grave robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedObjects/pseuds/CursedObjects
Summary: Eren refuses to accept Levi's death. He cant process it. He wont accept the truth. He just wants to be with the one he loves.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself, but here you go. I wrote this at 3 am.
> 
> Levi's dead body being fucked by Eren because he can't process shit. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Enjoy.

He refused to accept that this was his reality. He refused to acknowledge the truth was apparent around him. That despite his hard work, his efforts and everything he sacrificed. The only person who ever completely understood him was gone. 

Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest, now lays dead. The tell-tale marks of ripped flesh decorating his stomach as he lay unmoving on top of the Beast Titans decaying form. Levi had done it. He had killed the beast titan or said titan shifter had escaped. Eren couldn’t give two shits about the fact that they had won. He needed to know for sure if Levi was dead. Because if he were, then they could feed Bertholdt to him, but if he weren’t…

Well, he refused to think about it. 

When he reached Levi’s form, ignoring the cemetery of dead soldiers around him; he could tell that there wasn’t any hope for him. Levi’s eyes were unmoving, unblinking and devoid of any life. His chest was still, frozen in its place. 

He collapsed next to Levi’s body, placing his hot hand atop of Levi’s striking cool chest. He desperately tries to feel for a beat—a sign, any sign that the man was alive. As time went on and he couldn’t find a rhythm, he moved his hands around frantically. He was hoping that he just hadn’t put his fingers in the right position for him to feel a beat. But it was useless. As he placed his hand above Levi’s open mouth, feeling for a breath, there was nothing. 

Levi, the only person who ever understood him, the real him. The person he could say anything too was gone. He pulls Levi’s body into his lap, closing the man’s eyelids and brushing at his hair, as he begins to feel a laugh brewing at the situation before they turn sharply into heavy sobs. 

Levi was gone.

**. **

**. **

**. **

He never got over it. Regardless of the latest information about the real world outside of their island. It makes him angry, knowing that Levi doesn’t know this information. He wonders what Levi would think if he lived to hear this information. Eren was once eager to learn everything about the world, especially as they neared the knowledge, but now? He couldn’t care less. Levi was dead. The world hated them. What good was their left anymore?

Levi’s funeral was a slow and dreary day. The island mourned his loss and many high-ranking officials were present, but most were there to be around the new Queen, who also shared his thoughts on their situation. She knew how close they were, she knew what he was going through, and now he understands how she felt with Ymir. Mikasa and Armin tried to uplift his spirits or help him, but each attempt they made just made him angry, and each time reminded him he could vent out his frustrations with Levi anymore.

It was the day of the funeral that Eren had decided that he couldn’t take another moment without Levi. He needed to say a proper goodbye. To enjoy the pleasures and moments one would have if their lover were going to perish. He needed to hold him. He needed to breathe in his scent. Feel his skin and be full one more time before he can full ever begin to process, letting him go. Despite the situation, the guards are lax at their job and make opening the barely buried coffin easy to dig out. When he opens it, revealing Levi’s face to him, he sees the makeup and outfit that looks so breath-taking on him and one he would have done anything for to see Levi wearing it whilst alive.

He grabs Levi’s body surprised at its rigidness and hauled him out. He covers Levi’s face and carries him bridal style, hoping the guards will think Eren is hauling another friend out of the venue, which is asleep. Thankfully, they're so shit at their job they don’t even ask him anything. It doesn’t take him long until he finds his small residence. He opens the door whilst holding onto Levi’s body awkwardly as its flexibility and softness had vanished in his death. 

He wasted no time in taking him into his bedroom. Locking the door behind him. He places Levi’s body gently into the bed. Moving a stray lock of hair out of his face. 

Eren plants kisses to Levi’s still face. He’s surprised at the coldness of his partner's flesh, but it only serves to arouse him more as he tugs on those plump lips, taking the bottom one in between his teeth licking along the inside, grazing past Levi’s unblemished white teeth. Despite the lack of movement or reaction to Eren’s ministrations, he becomes obsessed with consuming Levi. At least one last time before he must give him up for good. 

Eren begins to slowly unbutton Levi’s shirt. For he wishes to gaze upon that chiselled chest one more time. Watching those abs as he runs his fingers down that body, kissing and leaving behind any mark he can make upon the unmoving body of his lover.

No matter how hard he sucked at Levi’s neck or exposed chest did it leave a red mark. Only leaving an obvious wet patch and a line of saliva connecting him to Levi. Regardless he straddles Levi’s body and is surprised at the hardness that rested near his arse. Wow. How had he not known?

“Oh fuck yes,” Eren gasps, drooling at sight. “Fuck Levi, even if you're dead, you're still hard for me.”

He never knew that corpses had erections. His father did mention that the body goes into a Rigour Mortis when a person dies, but he didn’t know that the penis also is included in that. If anything, that gave him an idea. He begins to rock against the erection, the hardness pressing into his sensitive and erect cock, which was practically begging to be touched. Eren buries his hands into Levi’s black hair, dishevelling it completely as he rubs himself against Levi. He places his nose against the crock of his neck, hoping to catch Levi’s distinct scent, but that had long gone. He smelt like a doctor’s office, smelling of disinfectant, embalming fluid and a growing underlying scent that made his nose curl. The scent of death and decay. But he didn’t care. This was Levi.

He fondles the hardness poking the pants up, admiring his partner's dick as he pulls down the zipper with his teeth, Lev’s girthy cock pressing into his chin and face as he pulls it down. The underwear is soon next, as he cannot be without it any longer. He needs Levi. He needs him now. 

Once Levi’s penis was exposed to the room, he greedily watches its, its stiff in his hold and but still the skin was remarkably soft. Even more so than usual. Perhaps that was part of the decomposition? He didn’t really know. He slowly pumps along the shaft feeling each part of Levi’s cock and branding it into his mind. He’ll need to have this stored forever, for he never wants to forget how Levi felt with him. he needs to know what to imagine when he masturbates forevermore. His own penis begs to be freed but he ignores it as he beings to give Levi’s cock a blowjob. Levi needs to be wet and moist for what Eren has planned and its not as if Levi can do it anymore. He needs Erens help to do that.

Eren quickly shoves his pants down over his ankles and removes them, throwing them away in some random direction. He hopes to suck on Levi's fingers and wet them to make Levi fingers him one more time, but they won't bend, making them unable to do it. Disappointed but not deterred he begins to suck and lick them as he pulls out a lubricant from his bedside table, rubbing it deeply into his hands before prepping himself for the activities later on. 

He begins with one finger experimentally, then adding the other, scissoring himself open before shoving in the third, then the fourth. He presses sensually into his hole, with his other hand holding Levi’s arm to his mouth. When he thinks he is ready, he lets go of the fingers, placing Levi’s hand back down and pushes himself to hover above Levi’s thick cock. He doesn’t even hesitate as he pushes himself down onto the harden prick below him. Shoving Levi as deep as he could manage.

He begins to bounce up and down on Levi’s cock, “Fuck Levi. You’re perfect.”

As he bounces, he pumps his own erection at the same pace, rubbing the precum over the head and pumping down the shaft as he falls onto Levi’s own cock. Then pumping up as he slowly began to pull out before slamming back in. it didn’t matter that Eren was barely able to get Levi to hit his prostate. This was still amazing, and he didn’t care if anyone thought it was bad. He needed to heal and to him, cumming all over Levi’s chest as he collapses onto his cock one more, and final time is all he needs to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Ererismyfetish and ErenIsMyFetish on Tumblr.


End file.
